


She's My Ride Home

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Nora X Ren, Pyrrha x Jaune, Ren x Nora, Renora, So yeah, arkos, based on a Blue October song, but another one I wasn't sure about is doing okay, i'm still not sure about this one, it ends kinds fluffy though, jaune arc - Freeform, jaune x pyrrha, lie ren - Freeform, or something that looks like angst if you tilt your head and squint, pyrrha nikos - Freeform, reference to Blue October, reference to Marianas Trench also, they're mostly in the background though., yeah ZweI is terrible at angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Pyrrha is sick and tired of the sick little dance she and Jaune have been doing for all these years. She's dreading their upcoming mission together, but she's decided she's going to do something about it. Arkos angst. Or my attempt at angst. Renora in the background.





	She's My Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, my attempt at something other than a cute date fic! WAHAHA!

Pyrrha wasn't sure why she kept bothering. The two of them had been friends for ages now and had seen each other through miserable relationship after miserable relationship. Pyrrha loved the blond boy dearly, and she knew he loved her. Nora and Ren had told her that much, and she could see it in his actions.

  
But for whatever reason, he always sought out others. Pyrrha did the same, of course, but she knew her own motives. She wanted Jaune happy, whether it was with her or some awful creature with scathing eyes and pretty purple hair.

  
Smashing that girl in a tournament battle had made Pyrrha's day. Not even because of Jaune; the broad just had an awful attitude.

  
Pyrrha's Scroll mouthed off, playing a Blue October song she particularly loved. She sang along and danced to the song, nearly forgetting to answer her call. She answered at the last second, Nora's voice already talking on the other side of the call.

  
"Pyrrha! Ren and I want you and Jaune to have a special dinner before you leave on your mission tomorrow. So put on your best threads and get over to Diamond Dust!" Nora told her, making her curious.

  
"Can any of us afford to eat at the Diamond Dust?" It was a gigantic resort, so it was sure to have the priciest eats in all of Vale.

  
"Ren and I have been holding Lien from our last mission for something special, and we figured this was as special as anything."

  
"Oh, you two shouldn't have," Pyrrha sighed and smiled. She and Nora said their goodbyes and Pyrrha took a quick shower and found her snazziest dress: a stunning red number that matched her hair and hugged her curves. Jaune was newly single, apparently, so perhaps this dress would inspire him.

  
Or maybe she would just throw him onto the table and... WHOA, maybe she should slow down for just a moment. She would try and survive dinner before she went doing anything rash.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
The dinner at the Diamond Dust's extravagant restaurant was a disaster for Pyrrha. Jaune had hardly spoken to any of them and hadn't said two words to Pyrrha. She hated seeing him hurting this way, but she was damn tired of this sick little dance they were dancing. Twisting and dipping around each other and their clearly mutual feelings was emotionally exhausting.

   
The airship ride wasn't much better. Jaune was just silent, brooding over something.

  
"You know, eventually we'll have to speak," Pyrrha informed him, to no avail. "If we go into this mission filled with negativity, Grimm are going to eat us alive before we can even get established. I'm sure you'd rather not talk about it, but if you feel the need to get it off your chest, I'm right here." 'The way I always have been,' she longed to add, 'The way I always will be...'.

  
After a silence that lasted for an eternity, at least to Pyrrha, the blond boy finally spoke. "Why do we keep doing this, Pyrrha?"

  
"Depends on what 'this' you mean by that. Missions are our jobs." She retorted, knowing full well he meant something different. She wanted him to speak the words.

  
"You know full well that's not what I meant!"

  
"Oh, you're raising your voice a bit. Good to know you can still speak to me," Pyrrha jabbed. She was done pulling punches. For better or worse, they were doing something about this today.

  
"Pyrrha, can we just talk about this?"

  
"We can talk all you want, but I want to know what 'this' you're speaking of... I want you to say it!" Gods, did women have to spell everything out for men? Ren must have been a woman in a past life. Pyrrha swore Nora never had to deal with such idiocy with him.

  
"Us, Pyrrha! Haven't we been doing this dance long enough?"

  
"And here I was beginning to think I was dancing alone..." She smirked at herself. Jaune rolled his eyes at that.

  
"So why have we been dancing around one another for all this time? I want to be with you, and you want to be with me, and it seems like everyone in the world but us knows that." He spoke, a tear forming in one of his blue eyes. Pyrrha shrugged.

  
"Masochism, dramatic irony, mutual stupidity perhaps?" Pyrrha suggested.

  
"So what now? Do both of us even still want the same thing?"

  
The two stared at each other, their conversation hanging in the air. Did they really want this? Pyrrha knew that she did.

  
"I've always wanted it! Do you still want it?" She asked, a tear welling up in one of her vivid green eyes. Jaune choked back a tear of his own.

  
"More than anything! I don't know why I didn't ask you sooner, honestly!" His words made her eyes turn to stars. She cleared the distance between them and hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around her quickly. She kissed him softly, smiling from ear to ear.

  
Luckily, this was one of the more accommodating airships, and they had a room they could retire to if needed. They took to the room and locked the door behind them. It must have been a raucous session, seeing as the vessel's pilot slammed the door to the cockpit closed and played music on his Scroll.

  
The two of them lay beside one another, Jaune still breathing heavily. Pyrrha leaned over to check her Scroll. Jaune's vibrated and beeped, prompting him to check it. "Did you seriously just text Ren and tell him everything?" He asked her, laughing as he read his text message.

  
"Absolutely not! I'm not a gossip!" She laughed. "I texted Nora. It's not my fault she tells Ren everything." She confessed, kissing him before he could respond.

  
"You're terrible!" He chortled, gazing into her eyes. "I love you, Pyrrha."

  
"I love you too, Jaune. I'll always be your ride home."

  
"Now my song isn't so depressing... 'Fallout' by Mariana's Trench."

  
"Gods! And I thought 'She's My Ride Home' was a dark one," Pyrrha laughed. "But hey, now neither one of those songs has to be sad!" She kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back.

  
This mission would be much easier now that they'd settled that whole ordeal.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'She's My Ride Home' by Blue October  
> 'Fallout' by Marianas Trench
> 
> So this fic is based on 'She's My Ride Home' by Blue October. I feel like Pyrrha would feel that way about her relationship with Jaune, especially watching him hit on this girl or that one. Seeing the one they love try and fail with someone else would tear them up inside. I think we've all been there, done that and gotten the t-shirt.
> 
> Also I love the idea of Pyrrha not pulling punches and having an attitude with her favorite idiot. Especially when he's being an idiot.


End file.
